Family Secrets!
by Krisa999
Summary: What would have happend when the Originals came to town and family secrets are reveald in the middle of the war. Caroline will have to dicsid if she wants to save everybody and leave in the end or fight with her friends and the originals by her side. Will start as the Originals come to live in Mystic Falls! Tvd season 3 AU!
1. Chapter 1

**This story focuses on Caroline and Klaus. What would have happend if some family secrets are exposed as battlelines are drawn. Itś AU what would have happend in season 3 of The Vampire Diaries. It start as the member of the Originals move to Mystic Falls. I sorry in advance because english is not my first languaes! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_Everything was so mest up. I close my eyes for a moment before I remeber everything that has happend. It was about three months ago that Klaus and Stefan along with Rebekah returnd to Mystic Falls. They just rolled into town and messd up our prank night. After events from night everything has been so mest up. First Klaus leaves after Damon drops a name. Mikael. Stefan and Rebelah move into the bording house and start to going to our school. Stefan was his own broody self without his emosions. The friend and mentor I knew was gone. Although Rebekah was Klaus's sister and everybody avoided her like black death she held her head high. I personaly thought highly of her thanls to that. I could see that allthough this was her asigment. Watch over Elena. She was trying to live a normal life, she wanted to have the howl high school life. Cheerleading, boys and prom. I could see it in her eyes. Allthough she seemd a bitch most of the time she was lonelly. I could see her boss people around in a hope that they would leave her if she didn't. I knew because I was exactily the same. Everybody was always about Elena and I knew I was never inouf. I knew what it felt to be alone. I knew that nobody diserved to be alone so one day after cheerleading practise I went to talk to her. She was a bitch and asomed that I did'it because I was spying for the others. When I think back I can see why she thought that though._

**Two and half months ago...**

_I_ was ending the cheerleading practise and I saw the look on Rebekah's face as she check her phone. She looked sad. I thought about it and thought "why the hell not". She was just to about to leave. All the other girls were allready left. I took a deep breath and started walking twords her and asked.

" Hey are you okey? You seemd a bit of. Is something wrong?" She seemd suprised at me for a moment and composed herself and asked " I' m fine. Why to you bloody care? You expect me to tell you so you could go and blab it to your friends to use it against me" she got defensive. I started to get mad. " You were off so I thought you could us somebody to talk to but after that I see there no point" I yell and grab my bag and left. She seemd suprised at my outpurst.

**Few hours later...**

I was sitting at Grill and holding a scotch in my hands. I was thinking about what my father had told me." There will come a time when you afto dised what you want". Everything seem so messy. Our live were so werrid. If acseped his offer I had to leave everything I knew behing. I had so meny things on my mind and nobody as always had no time. As the saying goes...Everything Elena. They hadn't even nothised when I left for a week to visit my dad. I had told nobody except my mom. They were so wraped up Elena they didn't even notice.

I was in deep thoughts when somebody sit next to me. I look up and see that it's Rebekah...

**Rebekah P.O.V**

After Caroline left I was stund. She had been nice to me. Why the bloody hell would she be nice to me. She was the blond barbie of the Scooby gang as Nik says. She was the queen bee of the school and had everything. Family, friends and love. Why would she talk to me unless it was to distrack me. Did she really care? No that wasn' t possible.

As she had seed I was off today. Nik was supose to call so I can get out of this anoing hell of a town. When I reatced the bording house. I saw Stefan in the middle of the livingroom. He was training several girls. I walk to my room without a comment. I but my stuff away and had a shower. When I finnished dressing I sat on the bed stearing the sealing. Were had my life gone so wrong...

I had done everything Nik needed and I wasn't still enough. He always had to do something more than me. Family. We were once happy. Now that he has his hybrids why coundn't we just reunit our family. Why had he left me alone. Again. I loved Stefan in the 20s, but he wasn't the same anymore. Tyler was just to piss of the Scooby gang and to get a reaction from Nik but I didn't like him at all and I didn't see what blond cheerleader had seen in him. What wa...

My thougts were interupted by a incoming call. I look at my phone and saw it was Nik. I imititley anwser it. "Hey Nik, when are you going to get me. I have my stuff ready?" I say happily. I hear a sigh at the other end I sense something of. "Rebek..." he says but I gut him off by saying" You aren't coming for me, are you?" "No, I have found another pack in Portland that I want to turn" he says stearnly and hungs up without another word.

I start to dear up and I wipe them angrily off. How could he AGAIN leave me alone. I'm always by his side. I need to get drunk. I think to myself. I walk downstaird and see Stefan still playing with his food. I start walking towards the Grill. It wasn't a fancy place but it had a disent lickour suplly.

I walk thrw the door and see place is almost empty. Everybody had left the event in the park for some funtraising I really don't care for. As I step I see the blond cheerleader. She is in deep thougths and looks sad. I start to think what she had seed. Was she really consernd for me? I look up at her once again start walking up to her and think _what the hell. _When I reach the bar and sit down she dosen't even look up.

I clear my thorght. I see looks up to me and asks" What to you want?" I look at her and sigh "Well you look off and I'm here to drink so I though what the hell" I say as I note to the bartenter to get me the same as she's having. She looks at me and sighs. " I don't want to talk about it and I'm sure you really don't want here it so just let me drink in peace." I look at her as see takes a sip from her drink and I sigh and say "Only if you to the same" I take a sip from my drink. She looks at me and nodds in understanding. We were drinking in silence for about an hour. Both glad that the other is there.

When Rebekah finnishes her third scotch she look up at and notices that nobody hasn't even called or texted her. She means that it's friday night and everybody is cathering someware. And asks.

"So what are the other up to?" the older blond asks from the younger. She can hear a sigh and Caroline looks up at her and says. " I don't know and I really don't care" the older looks at her and asks " Why? Aren't you on team 'protect Elena'" the young sighs and says " If you want to talk about something can we talk about somethiing eals." the original looks at her and see that she dosen't want talk about it.

About two hour later they were talking about everything eals but what is happening in Mystic Falls. After a while both understand that they were the same. When Grill started to close they sed their goodbyes and left without another word. 

**Rebekah P.O.V**

When I reached my room. I chanced and went to bed. I was still thinking about everything. I always thought that Caroline was a dumb blonde how had everything I could wish for. After talking to her about two hours I understanded but didn't says anything. She was excadly like me. She was as alone as me. She had family but she was always alone. She had friends but they didn't care what she thought if it wasen't what Elena wanted. She was craving for love as I was. She knew all her friends mistakes but didn' t say anything because if she lost her friends she was comeblily alone... and she cound' t be alone. She control what she could so she wasn't alone. The only reason she asksd me if I was ok was because she had seen it to. We're the same. I think we will friends for live after all this madness ends in this small down and everybody moves on. I really haven`t had friends because they always wanted something and could never understand me but Caroline was difrent. Sure we would haveto ignore eacother in school because what would the preachas Elena wold say and Caroline was to loyal to betray her friends. That´s how I knew that I could trust her. But what now? Nik hed left me alone AGAIN and all my family was dageard.

**Caroline P.O.V**

When I got home I felt odly at peace. I just had talk to Rebekah the original vampire and Klaus´s sister for several hours and I didn´t feel guildy at all. I could see that Rebekah was as alone as I was. She had needed the same thing that I had. A friend how to talk to about your feeling and about your hopes and dreams. What to wear to prom and how did you like. When I had spoken to her I could feel that I could talk to her forever and she wound´t judge her. I could see that we both felt the same way. I hope that one day we could be good friends. i closed my eyes and felt myself drift of to sleep. 

**Don´t worry this will have at least 10 chapters and we will lear more about Caroline´s family history. In the next chapter we´ll exploid Caroline´s and Rebekah´s friendship and what happens when Klaus returns to Mysitc Falls. Untill next time:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter focuses more on Caroline and Klaus. I hope you enjoy:D**

After our meeting in Grill we started to hang out more and more. We talk about everything and we started to trust each other. She once asked me about my dad when we were talking about our familys. I had older half-sister that few people knew about. Ria. I had answerd that it was complicated and she droped the topic. One thing I did tell her was that I cound´t be compelled and that only one how knew except my family. She had asked how and I had seed that every family has it´s secrets and she understanded that she wasen´t going to fine out. _No one can find out whatś really going on..._

With everything that was going on it was nice just to relacs. It turned out that Tyler was sired to Klaus. Elena was trying to bring back Stefan and Matt had thought that he could bring Vicki back. I could talk to her about it and we shared our thoughts about it. Allthought we had to meet in secret in and sometimes out of town we both felt that it was or best because of my friends and her brother.

After Elena had told her what happend to her mother she had run to me and spend the howl night crying in my hands. She had stay over at my place because sometimes she cound´t stomack the salvatores and Elena. It wasn´t a problem because most of the tim my mom was always in work and I was alone. Nobody even noticed that I wasn´t hanging with them so much anymore and odly it didn´t bother me.

When we were having one of our talks about the future she had made me promise that if she disabeard one day without an explanasion that she be bropaly was dagered by Klaus and I shoundn´d come to look for her because I could get myself killed. I had objected imitiatly but she had told me that she would eventully be woken up and that if that happend she would find enough we never spoke about Klaus and his other siblings.

When she had told me that she was helping the others and Mikael who Katherine had woken to take down Klaus I was worried but she had told me that everything would go by plan. Meanwhile allthough Tyler was still sire to Klaus I still loved him and wanted to be with him.

It was the homecomming dance that I had been prepearing for weeks. I hadn´t had any part of the plan that was soupose to take down Klaus. When I found out that gym had flooted and that it was actully Klaus that had stolen my dance I had been mad but I rememberd that the other were planing an attak on Klaus and I let myself go and enjoyd dance until the moment that I had felt a sharp pain in my neck everything went black. After I woke Tyler told me that he did it for my protection and I had been so mad at him.

When I got home I tryd to call Bekah but it went to voicemail. After I had changed and showered I called Elena and she told me what had happend. That they had planed an attack. That Mikael had died and that Stefan had saved Klausś life. And when I had asked what happend to Rebekah she made a face and seed that Klaus had dagerd her. After she left I started cry. The friend I had had was dagerd and Klaus was still alive. But I had made Bekah a promise and I was going to stik to it. On day when she´s awoken we will be friends again.

After day or two me, Elena and Bonnie had started to interact more and more. I turned out that after Stefan had left he had stolen Klausś family. The family that he kept dagerd. Everybody except Rebekah. Stefan was blackmailing him to leave Mystic Falls or he would hurt his family.

Few days later that Jeremy had left down because Klaus had trathend his life was my birthday…

When I woke that morning I opened my eyes and something felt wirred. It was a feeling that something bad is going to happen. I look up at seeling and I feel alone. I miss Bekah but we made a deal and Caroline Forbes always keeps her deals. And I remember few weeks ago before everything happend we talking about what to do for my birthday.

_She sucsected that we could use her familyś private plane and flight to New York or wereever I wanted for the weekend with her to selebrate. I sayd no but seed that we can to that next year and I had something already planed. Then I asked about her birthday she sayd that herś was already over. It had been a week after she came to Mystic Falls and she had spend it alone. I felt bad so next day I had invited her over for a birthday party for two. I had made her a cake and had gotten a birthday gift. I knew that she had missed her mom`s nacelace so I had let made a replica out of silver with the words "Always and Forever" in the back. After she saw it she seed that it was nicest gift that sheś ever gotten. I hadn´t told anybody except Rebekah that I felt lost and unhappy being a vampire. I was going to live forever alone because my family will sure die in this century and that I was always going to be stuck in a body of an 17 year old girl. She had told me that family isen´t only blood and that in my life I was going to meet somebody who I wanted to spend my howl life with and that I wouldn´t be alone forever. She told me that even if I wasn´t going to meet somebody right away I will always have her as a friend..._

But now that she was gone and I was left alone again I didn´t see the point in celebraiting. I had my other friend how were my best friends and knew me inside and out but they woundn´t understand. I hadn´t relised how much I had becomed to enjoy the blond originalś company.

I started to get up. I had a shower and did my hair. When reached school and started to get out of the car I saw him. Tyler. I missed him so much but now that he was a hybrid and sired to Klaus we coundn´t be together anymore. I coundn´t be in a realsionship that didn´t have trust.

I get out of the car and start walking past him but he stopś me right infront of him but I still try to get past him

"I can´t talk to you" i say to him as I try move but his not moving.

"I know you´re upset but …" I look at him and say in disbelive

"Upset? You almost got Jeremy killed! And before you ask me to understand, or to support you, can you at least tell me what you're planning to do about your sire-bond to Klaus?"

he look down for a moment and sighs. Then he looks up again.

" There is nothing that I can do about it, Caroline! That's the point. I just wanted you to know that I understand why you can't be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone, I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that."

I understand him and I still love him but I can´t to that to my friends. I look at him in the eyes and with a sigh

"I´m sorry to…" he looks at me and hands me a small bag and says

"Happy Birthday" after that he just walks away. I look down at the bag and open it. In there is a bracelet.

After that my mood darkens more and I get to my car and dicside to go home and ditch school.

Once I got home and walk trought the door. I turn to close it. When I turn around I see Elena, Bonnie and Matt jump out of living room and yell

"Happy birthday" I look at them stunned. I take a deep breath and sigh

"What are you guys doing here?" and Elena says

"Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so…" and Bonnie injects

"Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire.." and Elena adds "Cake! Like when we were little.". Matt joins in and sing-songs

"Except for the tequila! "

Oh great just what I needed! "Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year."

They all together froun and Bonnie says

" I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year." I take a deep breath and lay all my cards on the table

"Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year" they look stund again and Bonnie injects

"You're not stuck, Caroline."

I knew they woundn´t understand and I start to shake my head

" Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." I try to calm them down.

Then Elena while smilling says

"Okay, well I think I have another idea…"

**Klaus P.O.V**

I watch a one of my hybrids rolls my dear sister to her room and I shit down on one of the chairs. I inhail sharply and close my eyes. I had everything I ever wanted and now it had been runned by Stefan. I always thought of him as a friend and even a brother. Now he was siding against me. He STOLE my family and thanks to them now Rebekah also knows what I did 1000 years ago.

I had killed her. I killed my _mother._ I was so mad at her that day for butting that curse on me. I watch as the light in her eyes fade as Mikeal watched with me. He had been so raged that on that day he killled half of the village. When Elijah had found me next her body and saw that Mikael was gone and had asumed that he had done it. It was one lie that let to another. I cound´t lose my family. I cound lose my always and forever.

And now 1000 years later I have lost them all. When they wake up they will find out what I have done and I will be alone always and forever.

Even now that I have my hybrids and Mikael is dead it woundn´t matter if I´m alone forever. The hybrids were supose to be my army my family, but now I see that they are nothing more than compelled ragdolls thanks to the sirebond. Even if they are good minions they aren´t the family that I wanted that I needed.

I´m so raged that I uraptly stand and throw the scotch glass I was holding into the wall beside me. Even if my family will hate me I have to try to make it up to them. I have to get them back from Stefan whatever it takes. I got Rebekah back from doppelgänger how stuptly had dagerd her. If she wake up she will be out for revenge.

A smill creeps into my face as I remember the massacare she had throun in New Orlaens because somebody had insulted her dress. And that was for just a comment. I even coundn´t imagine what she will to do the doppelgänger if she gets her hand on her.

But even if I hate the doppelgänger and love my sister I still need Elena alive for my hybrids. I had even made a deal that if she wakes she will stay away from doppelgänger. Oh goody, she´ll just love that on top of everything eals.

But now to more depressing matters. How to get to Stefan? After the doppelgänger had made the point that he dosen´t love her anymore with heś emosions off. I need to find a new thing to get to him. Letś see how would Stefan care for the most beside his brother and the doppelgänger. There are that Bennett witch/bitch and the quarderback.

Nah even Elena doesn´t care for them so much. Then there are the teacher, my hybrid of cource and that blonde vampire girlfrien….But of cource the blond vampire.

What was her name again? Candice? ? ! Yes there!

The blond vampire named Caroline. I remember her from the prank night. She was fiscty and not bad to look at I must say.I thought with smug grin on my face.

I star to think about her. Sheś perfect. I heard that she was stefanś best friend before the sacrifce thing. Plus I have acsess to her thanks to my hybrid.

Put what to do her. Kidnap her? no the others would come looking for her and my hybrid would start to `S IT! I need him to bite her . I think looking over my new home with a smile and send my hybrid a text to come over.

Few minuts later he walks trough the door and asks looking at the mess that Stefan left behind earlier.

"You called? What happend here?" I look down at the mess and say

"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that." he sighs and looks annoyed at me

"Can't you just leave me out of it?" I smugly grin at him and ask

"What would be the point of that?" while lifting my eyebroughs

"Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend." I grin at him if only you knew and say

"Right, your girlfriend, about her... I need you to bite her." I look at him and he´s stunned

"What?" and i look away annoyed and say

"Don't make me repeat myself." he looks at me as i´m stupid and says in dispilif

"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." I smile at him sweetly and say

"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back." then he became angry.

"I'm not biting Caroline."I deep breath and say.

"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline."he yelld and I smirked.

"Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice... free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now"and he stromed out. I kept smileng. If you knew. Sire bone is all about subcosious.

I take a seat and look at my phone itś four a ćlock. At seven i must go to that blasted funraiser for the brighe that doppelgänger´s parents died. It will be a good opertunity to make friends with the mayor. If I convince her that I´m the one that saved her son from the curse of being a werewolf she´ll be on my beck and feat. Plus then the Salvatores will be more vournable.

At that moment my hybrid Nate comes in with a box in his hands.

"Hey boss, thase things from the bording house. We took all the clothes, jellewry and things. We but them to the room you told us but this box is field with pesonal stuff so here…" I nod and sigh. Nate leaves and I can´t stop thinking about my sister. I miss her and she´ll hate me forever.

After a thinking about my family for a hour in silence. I notice the box that the hybrid left and I disceid to look inside. I open a lead of the box. First thing I see is some of the stuff that we have collected over the years. Charms, my drawings and picture of us in New Orleans in 1910s. After looking trouh the box I get to the bottom.

I´m subrised to find a gift. Itś a jellwry box. Attcatched to it is a incretably beautiful birthday card. I can´t stop looking at it. It´s drawn on a beautiful golden paper. And on are the most beautiful mockingbrids I have ever seen. They are drawn in perfect color and they are breathtaking. The most shocking thing is that itś made by hand. Most cound´t make a difference but as a artist i can see drawning lines. I wonder how made it.

When I open the card thereś riding in beautiful letters.

_**Dear Rebekah **_

_**Happy 1000 and plus Birthday!**_

_**I hope that your every birthday will as special this year`s!**_

_**As for the gift I knew that you missed**_

_**the original so I hope you like it !**_

_**-C**_

I but the card down and take the box and open it. I freeze. Inside thereś a copy of mother nacelace that Rebekah wore before she lost it in 20s. But this one is different. Itś made from silver and has gold carvings with tiny rubys. It most surtenly is expencive. I take it in my hand and examine it. Itś more beautiful than the original but itś exactly the same. I turn it around and dears come to my face. There´s written "Always and Forever" in elegant letters. Who is this C person... 

**Next chapter is where Caroline and Klaus will meet. I but few changes in to the story. Caroline has a sister and her dad is alive. I hope you like it. Iwill update as soon as I can.**


End file.
